Treats
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Nick finally gets his treat! An accompaniment to 3x03 'Double Date'.


_**Thanks Ztofan for the idea... :D**_

"Your turn, Nick."

She tossed Nick the dice across the bed. Picking them up, he cupped them in his hands before he threw them down onto the bedspread.

"Kiss…, ooh, thigh!" Jess squealed as she saw the words that were recessed into the top of each glossy red die. Giggling, she stretched out her leg and he grabbed it with both hands before attacking the fleshy stretch of skin that lined her inner thigh.

"Ooh!" she screamed, wriggling a little against the bed as his lips moved higher.

"Your turn," he mumbled against her skin before sitting back on his heels causing her to scowl in protest.

As she picked up the dice, she gently shrugged her shoulder so that the thin, satin strap of her bra began to slide downwards. Raising her eyebrows, she tossed the dice towards him before leaning forward and crawling across the bed to see their instructions.

She flashed Nick a glance as she read, "Lick…"

Before she could finish her phone rang, shrieking out the lyrics to the Spice Girl's 'Wannabe'.

"Nick, that's Cece – I changed my ringtone so I'd know if she called." Giving him an apologetic glance she picked her phone from the nightstand, "Cece!" she exclaimed into the mouthpiece.

As she talked, Nick flopped back onto the soft material of her comforter and stared at the ceiling as he felt his frustration rise. Kissing her thigh had almost tipped him over the edge – he had been _this _close to pushing her back on the bed and tearing off her remaining clothes. But this game had been fun. And it had been Jess's idea so he played along. She always thought of fun games to play. Combined with his vivid fantasy repertoire, things had been pretty active in the Miller/Day courtship.

Scooting back on the bed, she pushed away an unruly strand of hair from his face. "Babe, I gotta go. She needs me."

Nick sighed and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "But my treat…"

"Oh poor baby," she cooed, kissing him sweetly on his nose, "You let me go do this and tomorrow I'll give you a treat you won't forget."

His eyes widened at this news, intrigued by the possibilities. "Alright. I guess it's just me and old Palmela Handerson tonight."

Jess replied with a terse smile, "Too much information Nick. And this time, please don't steal my underwear."

She gave him another quick peck on the cheek before hopping off the bed and shrugging on the dress she had discarded only minutes earlier.

* * *

It was past seven and Jess found herself sneaking into the wardrobe closet of Coolidge Middle School's drama department. Carefully, she checked the hallway was empty before she slid inside, letting the door click closed behind her. Inside there was a musty smell of aged, worn cloth and the only illumination was the thin strip of light at her feet bleeding through from outside. After fumbling around for a few moments, she located the light switch near the door and started her search.

Almost a dozen racks were squeezed into the tiny space; a record of school plays and shows going back at least 10 years. One rack was full of Christmas costumes. Briefly, she studied a green and red felt elf costume before dismissing it.

Next up was what appeared to be the Thanksgiving assortment. Feathered headbands were interspaced with buckled pilgrim hats. At one end a rather worn looking turkey costume struggled for space, looking rather sad for itself.

She was beginning to despair of finding anything that would work. For a few seconds she seriously considered a ladybug costume (including papier mache shell) wedged in between an odd assortment of Roman soldier armour and Aztec masks.

But then, something caught her attention, deep in the farthest corner. Her eyes lit up. The corners of her mouth curled.

Yes, she thought, that would do nicely.

* * *

The message had flashed up on his phone just as he was pulling the last piece of worn corrugated cardboard over the windshield of his car. 'TREAT TIME'.

He dropped the makeshift camouflage where he stood and started sprinting towards the loft.

The door was locked when he reached 4D. After a frantic pocket search he found his newly cut key and pushed it into the lock, forcing the door open and falling inside.

He paused with his back against the wall as his heart raced dangerously fast. He seriously needed to cut back on the kitchen treats.

After heaving in a few deep breaths he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Quickly he hurried down the hall before pausing at her door. On the handle was a garment bag with a note attached, 'Put me on." He grabbed it and stepped into his room.

* * *

"Yes?" came a syrupy, southern drawl from the door as he knocked lightly.

An accent. This was going to be fun. He loved it when she put on voices.

With a smile, he stepped inside. The costume she had given him was a grey civil war soldier's costume, complete with cap and sword. It was a little snug across the middle but overall the effect wasn't too bad.

Jess stood in the far corner of the room looking out of her window. Her figure was swathed in a large skirted light blue dress with a straw bonnet covering her hair. Silently she turned around, her hands clasped in front of her.

Her dress gathered tightly across her bust, pushing her cleavage high up on her chest. He felt a twinge in his stomach as he eyed the pale curves this created.

"Oh my, sir, I thought you were my maid, Winstonia." She dropped her eyes to the floor, "Pa doesn't allow gentlemen callers after seven."

It took Nick a moment to process the situation. Jess. The voice. The clothes.

"Well, I'm sure if we keep our talkin' real low, your pa won't catch us." He matched her voice with his own attempt at a southern drawl.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge, the dress rustling as she walked. "Well, maybe for a just a few minutes. I've been awful lonely since all my beaux went off to the war."

"Well ma'am, I'm home on furlough and I'd sure appreciate the company of a fine lady, such as yourself."

He rounded the bed and stood a few feet away for her. "Nicholas Miller, nice to meet you Miss-"

Slowly, she undid the yellow bow of ribbon that held the bonnet in place, letting it slide back onto the bed beside her, leaving her hair pinned atop her head.

She held out her gloved hand, "Miss Jessica." He took the offered hand and turned it over, kissing her palm.

"Oh my sir," she exclaimed, "That's awful fancy." She patted the bed beside her and he sat slowly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded.

"This is the first time I've ever had a boy-uh, _man _in my private parlour."

"Well, Miss Jessica," he swallowed, "You've got nothing to worry about. I am a gentleman." She flashed her eyes at him, slightly alarmed and he stifled a small laugh.

Suddenly she began to fan herself with her hand, "Oh, Lord, I'm so warm. I think my corset is too tight –I may faint-"

Nick narrowed his eyes at her. Jess picked up on his uncertainty and turned her back so he could see the lacing at the back of her bodice.

"Miss Jessica, would you like me to loosen your garments?"

She looked over her eye at him and batted her eyelashes coquettishly before nodding her head.

His large hands fumbled with the thin ribbons that crisscrossed up her dress.

"Hurry sir, I can feel a swoon coming on-"

Impatient, he roughly tugged at the material of her dress and they ripped easily apart.

Breaking character, Jess spun around, "Nick!" she lowered her voice, "I borrowed this from school."

But as she spoke she saw that ridiculously cute look that he got when he was excited. "I mean, sir, you are so strong." She leant over and ran her hands up and down his biceps, biting her lip in anticipation.

"It's all that war and fightin' and stuff ma'am. It's such an awful hard and lonely life."

She grabbed his hands, "And you are only back for one night…"

He cleared his throat and inched closer, "It'd be awful fine to go back to war with a memory to cherish."

Silently she reached up and pulled off his cap, at the same time removing the pin that held her hair and allowing her curls to tumble around her shoulders,

"You're mighty beautiful," he said in a low, rumbling voice.

Breaking character, Jess lunged across the remaining space and pressed her mouth tightly against his.

"Umph!" he cried as the sword dug into his crotch.

"Shit!" She leant back and helped him to disentangle the leather strap that held it from around his waist, tossing it to the floor.

"Mmm," he moaned as he pushed her back onto the bed. The material of his shirt strained and he felt the buttons begin to ping and fly off. Panting, she dug her hand into his too tight pants.

"My sir, you are happy to see me-"

"You have no idea," he replied as he attempted to negotiate the ruffled layers of her underskirt, pushing them up with his hand before diving underneath to layer the tops of her legs in hot, urgent kisses.

She giggled and writhed in response until he surfaced for air, his hair all mussed up, "Damn it's hot underneath all that dress!"

"Well maybe sir I should disrobe."

With a sly smile, she began to push the dress down her shoulders and over her hips until she finally kicked it off and it landed in a mound of material at the foot of her bed.

"Well ma'am, I'll tell you, I ain't gonna forget this sight in a hurry." His eyes bugged out at the image of Jess wearing only a pair of blue lace panties, her hair tumbling over her shoulders and an innocent look on her face.

He licked his lips, feeling the tension rise in his stomach until he had to break it and he reached out to grab her, pulling her waist to him as she squealed in delight.

* * *

With a blissful smile, she flopped back against the bed.

"Well, I sure hope pa didn't hear that. You got a might loud scream sir."

He rubbed his face against her stomach, tickling her with his stubble.

"Sorry about that…" he blushed before shuffling up the bed so they were face to face.

"So, did you like your treat?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I _loved_ my treat."

Teasingly, she began to trace her finger up and down the center of his chest, circling her flingers in the hair that covered it.

"Well if you are a good boy you may get another one…"

Pushing herself from the bed she picked up her robe and turned to him. "Sandwich?" she asked.

"Sex and then a sandwich?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

He smiled, "That'd be great, thanks."

As she left the room he interlaced his fingers behind his head and sighed in satisfaction. He needed to earn himself more treats. Soon.


End file.
